A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Monkey Fist, Kim Possible, Monkey Fist's Monkey Ninjas, and Ron Stoppable get sent to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

Note 1: This is my first time writing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover fanfic. So I'm not going to be as experienced as I am writing my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi stories.

Note 2: This story will be in Monkey Fist's point of view.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself and the pairing April O'neilXMonkey Fist.

Chapter 1: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and I have another fight...

I had recently got turned back from stone by DNAmy. Anyways Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable have came to stop me from being the "Ruler of Monkeys". Kim says, "You back to normal, Monkey Fist? Well no matter, we'll stop you!" I laugh and say, "As if! You fools can't stop me!" Ron kicks me and says, "Get your head on straight, Monkey Man!" I growl, stand up, and say, "You'll regret that!" I point at them both and my Monkey Ninjas surround me and I say, "Monkey Ninjas! Attack!" My Monkey Ninjas begin attacking Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. I laugh evilly and some sort of portal opens up, and me, Kim, Ron, and my Monkey Ninjas get sucked up.

End of chapter 1: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and I have another fight...

Next:

Chapter 2: Me, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and my Monkey Ninjas arrive in another dimension..

(There are going to be 12 chapters in total)


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

Chapter 2: Me, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and my Monkey Ninjas arrive in another dimension..

We then fall to the ground, and we're on some sort of sidewalk, and we're surround by tall buildings. I stand up, shake my head, and say, "Where are we?" Kim, Ron, and my Monkeys Ninjas all stand up, and Kim says, "Where doesn't matter. All that matters if we defeat you, Monkey Fist!" A teenage girl wearing a yellow and white t-shirts, black undershirt, blue jean shorts, blackish-gray leggings, black boots, and wearing her orange her hair in a ponytail walks by. I look at her, and blush. Kim says, "What's up with Monkey Fist?" The girl says, "Hey, my name is April O'neil. Who are you all?" Kim says, "Hello, my name is Kim Possible." Ron says, "Hey, my name is Ron Stoppable." I smile fondly at April, take her left hand in my right hand, kiss it, and say in a flirty voice, "Hello there miss, my name is Lord Monty Fiske, but you can call me, Lord Monkey Fist. Might I say that, you're quite a lovely sight, I've never seen any sight prettier than you. I've also never knew what love was until I saw you." April giggles, blushes slightly, and says, "Th-thanks. It's nice to meet you all."

End of chapter 2: Me, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and my Monkey Ninjas arrive in another dimension..

Next:

Chapter 3: I have just found my one and only true love.


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

Chapter 3: I have just found my one and only true love.

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "Maybe we should let those two have some you know alone time." Ron nods and says, "You've got an idea there, KP." They both walk off. I go to wrap my left arm around April's waist, but she steps back and says, "What are you doing? We just met.." I smile fondly and say, "I'm just so intrigued by your beauty." She giggles and says, "You're a very nice guy.. Or whatever you.." I put my left hand on her right shoulder, look into her eyes, and say, "You can say that I'm a guy, because that's correct, April." She smiles and says, "Alright, Monty." I put my right hand on her left shoulder, pull her closer to me, and say, "You're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen." She steps back again and says, "Could you please stop trying to make a move on me? It's very uncomfortable.." I nod and say, "Sure, April, I just want you to know how I feel about you."

End of chapter 3: I have just found my one and only true love.

Next:

Chapter 4: April introduces me to her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

Chapter 4: April introduces me to her friends.

April nods, we hear a phone ring, and she says, "That's mine. It's gotta be my friends.." She pulls out her T-phone, answers it. After a minute she hangs up, looks at me and says, "Sorry. I've got to get going. But I-" I cut her off by saying, "Mind if I come along?" She says, "Well.. Alright." After a few minutes, we arrive at some sort of lair. A giant rat walks up, and he says, "April. You brought a stranger here?" April says, "Don't worry, sensai, this is Monty Fiske. He's a new friend of mine." Four giant turtles come walking over, and the one with a purple mask says, "Who's this, April?" I say, "Hello my name is Lord Monty Fiske." April says, "He's my newest friend." I smile, wrap my left arm around April's waist, and say, "Hey April, could I talk to you in private?" She pushes my arm away, and says, "Sure." We step out of the lair, walk a few steps in the sewers, and she says, "So... What'd you want to talk about?" I push her againist the back wall of the sewers, and say, "I love you, April." She blushes, pushes me away, and says, "I thought I to-" She then realizes what I said and she says, "Wait... You love me?" I stand in front of her, put my left hand on the wall, look into her eyes, smile fondly, and say, "Yes, I love you, April." She blushes more, and says, "I... I don't know what to say..." I use my right hand to tilt her chin up, and I say before kissing her, "Well would you like to go out with me, April?"

End of chapter 4: April introduces me to her friends.

Next:

Chapter 5: April's response


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

Chapter 5: April's response

April struggles a bit at first, but after a minute or two, she begins relax, and she kisses me back. She wraps her arms around my waist. I lick her lower lip asking for entrance. She pulls away and says, "I'm not ready for french kissing. But I'd love to go out with you, Monty." I nod and say, "I guess, I got carried away. But thank you for deciding to go out with me." She smiles and says, "You're so welcome, my love. But I want to take it slow at first." I step back, take her left hand in my right hand, and say, "Alright, we'll take it slow, April." She looks up into my eyes, and says, "You've got beautiful eyes, my love." I kiss her left cheek and say, "Thanks, April. You've got beautiful eyes too." She kisses me, and I kiss her back. She wraps her arms around my waist, and I wrap my arms around her waist. She pulls away and says, "I love you so much, my love." I look into her eyes and say, "I love you too, April."

End of chapter 5: April's response

Chapter 6: Kim and Ron are surprised to learn that I have a girlfriend now.


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

Chapter 6: Kim and Ron are surprised to learn that I have a girlfriend now.

Kim and Ron walk up, see me and April with our arms around each other waists, Kim says, "Monkey Fist! You don't seem like the type to date someone... But are...you and April dating...?" I smile and say, "Yes, we are." She says, "I knew it!" Ron says, "So... If you've got a girlfriend, will you no longer be evil?" I say, "Yes, I'm no longer evil. I've totally changed." Kim says, "Well.. I'm glad that you're no longer...um...evil.." April smiles and says, "Oh yeah, Kim and Ron, I'd like to introduce you to my friends." Me, Kim, Ron, and April enter the lair, and April says, "Guys, these are two more of my newest friends, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

End of chapter 6: Kim and Ron are surprised to learn that I have a girlfriend now.

Next:

Chapter 7: Mine and April's first date...


	7. Chapter 7

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

Chapter 7: Mine and April's first date...

The next morning, I wake up in some kind of lab, the turtle wearing the purple mask says to me, "Oh good, you're up.. Do you mind if I study you to see how you became how you a-" I stand up, and say, "I have to go, I promised April that we'd go on our first date this morning. So I've got go." I leave the lair, and a few minutes later, me and April are at a noodle shop, she tells me it's called "Morikami's". We sit in front of a counter, and some man says, "Well hello, April-chan. Did you bring a friend along with you?" She smiles and says, "Not a friend, my boyfriend, Monty Fiske." He says, "Well what can I get you both?" She looks at me and says, "Two orders of Pizza Giozas." I say, "What are Pizza Giozas?" She says, "A combination of pizza and dumplings." I say, "Okay.."

End of chapter 7: Mine and April's first date...

Next:

Chapter 8: The Shredder secretly captures me.


	8. Chapter 8

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

Chapter 8: The Shredder secretly captures me.

I say to April, "I've got to go look at something, right quick, my love. I'll be right back." She nods and I exit Morikami's, then some large cage covered with cloth comes on top of me. A few seconds later, the cloth gets lifted and I see a man wearing metal, a helmet, and a purple cape, he laughs evilly, I say, "Who are you?" He says, "I'm the Shredder." He says, "I have captured you, since you're a new friend of the turtles and Hamato." I say, "Who's this Hamato guy?" He says, "You know him as Splinter."

End of chapter 8: The Shredder secretly captures me.

Next:

Chapter 9: April and Kim work together to save me.


	9. Chapter 9

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

Chapter 9: April and Kim work together to save me.

I begin to struggle, and I hear as the door to the room gets blown away. I look and see April and Kim, I smile and say, "Oh thank goodness, help has arrived." Kim says, "April, who's the guy in the cape?" April says, "That's the Shredder. He's me and my friends' enemy." Kim says, "What does he have againist you all?" April says, "He wants to destroy Splinter and be the best ninja master in the city." Shredder says, "Well if it isn't April O'neil.." April pulls out a fan and says, "I'll handle the Shredder, Kim, you rescue Monty!" Kim nods, goes over to the cage, but a giant tiger blocks the cage, and begins attacking Kim, the tiger says, "Foolish girl, you aren't rescueing this monkey man!" April says, "Oh not Tiger Claw..." Kim looks at April and says, "So this tiger is named Tiger Claw.." April nods and says, "Yeah.. He's very tough." I struggle more, and say, "April, once I'm safe, I'd like to know about that fan of yours." She nods and says, "Don't worry, I'll tell you eve-" The Shredder slashs at April, and causes her to bleed, this in return causes her to black out. I struggle more and more, and finally I get free, I then attack the Shredder, and say, "This is for hurting April!" The Shredder says to Tiger Claw, "Let's let them go for now." They then run off. Me and Kim take the knocked out April to the lair.

End of chapter 9: April and Kim work together to save me.

Next:

Chapter 10: April is totally the one for me.


	10. Chapter 10

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

Chapter 10: April is totally the one for me.

After a few minutes, me, Kim, and the knocked out April to the lair, Splinter walks up, and says, "What happened?" I say, "Some guy called the Shredder captured me." Kim says, "Me and April went to save him, it was so the drama. That dude was crazy." I say, "He hurt April badly.." The turtle wearing the purple mask walks over and says, "I thought you'd never let April out of-" I cut him off by saying, "I GOT CAPTURED, THANK YOU! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER, TURTLE BOY?!" The turtle says, "Chill, and my name is Donatello." I take a deep breath, blow it out, and say, "Sorry, Donatello." Splinter says, "I'll see what I can do to help her heal. In the meantime, why don't you all get to know each other better." A few hours later, April walks up to me, and says, "I'm so glad you're safe, my love." I look at her, put my left hand on her right shoulder, and say, "I'm glad that you're feeling better, April." Kim walks over, and I say, "Thanks for helping April, rescue me, Kim." She says, "Meh, no big."

End of chapter 10: April is totally the one for me.

Next:

Chapter 11: Mine and April's first date...second time around.


	11. Chapter 11

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

Chapter 11: Mine and April's first date...second time around.

The next day, I wake up in that lab, Donatello says, "I hope today I-" I cut him off and say, "I've got to go, I promised April, I'd take her on a real date today." I exit the lair, a few minutes later, me and April are back at Morikami's, April looks at me and says, "You won't leave me this time...right?" I smile and say, "I promise, April. I'll be with you all day." She smiles and says, "That's a little drastic. But-" I wrap my arms around her waist, pull her closer to me, and kiss her. She kisses me back. I pull away and say, "I love you so much, April." She grabs my left hand with her right hand, and says, "I love you too, Monty." We then enter Morikami's, sit at the counter, and Morikami says, "What can I get you two today?" I say, "Two orders of Pizza Giozas." April smiles and says, "You read my mind." I smile and say, "I knew you were gonna order them, April."

End of chapter 11: Mine and April's first date...second time around.

Next:

Chapter 12: Final chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and Kim Possible crossover story

A Monkey Fist and April O'neil story

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Monkey Fist come to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 dimension

Chapter 12: Final chapter.

Before Morikami can pass the food to me and April, a portal opens up, and me and April get sucked up into it. We then appear in my world, I say, "Finally, I'm back in my wo-" I look at April, and say, "Oh, you got sent here too.. Then that means.. Kim, Ron, and my Monkey Ninjas were left in your world, April..." April says, "We're in your world, Monty.. But how... Wait I remember seeing a Kraang Portal.." I say, "A what?" She says, "A Kraang Portal. They're very common in my world... But not in yours it appears..." I say, "Well I'm glad you came along, April." She smiles and says, "Me too."

The end


End file.
